Dyna Man Canon
Introduction The Dyna Man Canon is the storyline of the DosDyna Twitter account. Continuity in DosDyna posts is common, with even former one-time jokes turning into parts of the canon. This page is dedicated to documenting information that has been relevant in the long-term run of the account (i.e. stuff like Dyna Man having to land the plane from Top Gun for NES will not be documented here). Characters Main Characters * Dyna Man (Main protagonist) * Dark Man 1 (Main antagonist) Secondary Characters * CRORQ * Kouker Q * The Five Kokichi Omas: ** Cardboard Kokichi (Kokichi #1) ** Pre-Game Kokichi (Kokichi #2) ** Pixel Kokichi (Kokichi #3) ** Main Game Kokichi (Kokichi #4) ** Chibi-Head Kokichi Robo-Kokichi (Kokichi #5) * Boobeam * Wild Woody * Kikuri Storyline Pre-Stage Select Dyna Man's history before Stage Select has rarely been touched upon. Events implied or confirmed to have taken place before the beginning of DosDyna include the following: * Dyna Man was "born" (read: built), with his father (and thus presumed creator) being CRORQ. * Dyna Man starts using makeup, giving him an appearance closer to the average Mega Man character as opposed to his uncanny MS-DOS sprites. * Dyna Man's feud with Dark Man 1 begins. * Kouker Q begins calling Dyna Man obsessively to give him gossip, particularly on Pukapelly. * Dyna Man ends up in Gensokyo's Hell through unknown means, where he meets Kikuri, and the two become a couple. Pre-Arcs While DosDyna did not introduce any arcs for several weeks, many tweets were made that later became relevant to the canon: * August 7th, 2019: Dyna Man tells Kouker Q to stop calling him. Kouker Q then begins stalking Dyna Man from the bedroom window of Dyna Man's house. * August 9th, 2019: Dyna Man catches sight of the Five Kokichi Omas while walking home. Seeing no logic in five of the same character existing at the same time, he dropkicks all of them simultaneously. * August 10th, 2019: Dyna Man finds a sentry from the Boobeam Trap on his doorstep. Dyna Man brings it inside and begins raising it as a pet, simply naming it "Boobeam". * August 12th, 2019: Dyna Man ends up in a mysterious location, and is chased by Wild Woody. At the moment, the account has not revealed what this location was, or how Dyna Man escaped. Mini-Arc: Dyna Man and The Animose Ensemble (September 3rd - September 12th, 2019) (While this "mini-arc" only lasted for 3 tweets, it was the first series of events on DosDyna to continue for several days and have a lasting effect on the canon.) Dyna Man gets a knock on his door, hearing sounds such as propeller blades and the voice of Derek Stephen Prince. After it turns out that it was Dark Man 1 knocking, Dyna Man threatens to throw him off the property, only for Dark Man 1 to reveal he brought the Five Kokichis, Kouker Q, and Wild Woody with him, all intending to k-word him (The Five Kokichis for being dropkicked unprovoked, Kouker Q for Dyna's refusal to listen to his gossip, and Wild Woody for what was presumably pure blood-lust). As Dyna Man runs deeper into his house, pursued by Dark Man 1's team, he trips over the carpet in his living room, and is left backed up against a wall as Dark Man 1 promises to make Dyna Man's death as slow and painful as possible. Just then, a laser blasts Dark Man 1 and entire group. The laser turns out to have been Boobeam's doing, out of gratitude for Dyna Man's hospitality. Dyna Man is equally grateful for Boobeam saving his life. Dyna Man and the Kokichi Konspiracy (October 1st - October 10th, 2019) (The first full-length story arc of the account, and the first time the Five Kokichis are given individual names and numbers) After the events of "The Animose Ensemble", the Five Kokichis ceased hostility towards Dyna Man, and he (mostly) returned the favor. Regardless, the thought of the quintet's true nature continued to bother him, and he decided to track down each Kokichi and ask them personally. The first four Kokichis answered Dyna Man easily: * Cardboard Kokichi (Kokichi #1): Is Kokichi Oma from another world; that of the Paper Mario world as seen in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. After the events of Paper Jam, Cardboard Kokichi found himself unable to return to the Paper Mario world, despite all the efforts he had made up until that point with the book in his possession. Dyna Man points out an oddity that becomes the most likely explanation: There was no reason for a Danganronpa character to exist in a Mario-themed world in the first place. * Pre-Game Kokichi (Kokichi #2): Is a genetic clone of Kokichi Oma, created in a lab to replace the original Kokichi Oma, and promptly kicked out for being deemed his complete opposite. Pre-Game Kokichi has no understanding of what made him "opposite" to Kokichi, but as his conversation with Dyna Man continued, it became increasingly evident: He attends a regular school, prefers the school uniform over Kokichi Oma's iconic outfit (despite said outfit being given to him when he was kicked out of the lab), he's formed a group of friends who do things such as helping with the school bake sale, and he didn't even want to partake in the events of "The Animose Ensemble", being pressured into it by the other four Kokichis. * Pixel Kokichi (Kokichi #3): The most disturbing backstory. He started out as test mold for an addition to the Pixel Pal line of collectibles, modeled after Kokichi Oma, and was a shoddy edit of Mega Man's NES sprite like most Pixel Pals. However, someone stole him before he could be manufactured (planning to sell him on the Chinese shopping website Taobao), only to drop him in a vat of mysterious liquid. The liquid transformed Pixel Kokichi, turning him into an actual unique sprite. Oh yeah, it also made him sapient. * Main Game Kokichi (Kokichi #4): Dyna Man asks Main Game Kokichi right off the bat whether or not he's just a kin. Main Game Kokichi considers it to be the closest thing to an accurate word to describe his scenario, but he reveals that he did not choose to be one, nor did he ever think he was Kokichi in another life. What actually happened was that five months after the real Kokichi Oma's disappearance, three people appeared claiming to be reincarnations of Kokichi (oddly similar to a mid-late 1993 DC story arc). Main Game Kokichi was not one of them, but was quickly grouped with them when a mob found him walking down the street with a checkered scarf. In fact, the checkered scarf was enough that the neighborhood decided he was the true Kokichi (not helped by the other 3 alleged reincarnations merely wearing white M. Bison costumes), and he has been forced to live like Kokichi ever since. When Dyna Man confronts Chibi-Head Kokichi (Kokichi #5), he is the only Kokichi who doesn't explain his past immediately; in fact, he doesn't speak for an entire 3 minutes, after which Dyna Man gives up and hits him with an explosive punch. This breaks Chibi-Head Kokichi in half, and reveals that it was merely a disguise for the true fifth Kokichi: Robo-Kokichi. Despite his mechanical body, Robo-Kokichi assures that his soul is, in fact, that of the real Kokichi Oma. Robo-Kokichi reveals that despite his initial beliefs, he is much stronger than he was in his old "twink body". Expecting himself to go so far as to build an army, he leaves the scene, promising to return even stronger than before. All Dyna Man has to say about this revelation is that there will now be two people who terrorize him on a weekly basis. Tweet Style Change (November 8th - November 19th, 2019) (Not an arc, but an important landmark in the Canon nonetheless) After a partial week of tweets displayed in still images, Dyna Man leaves his computer to prepare to post similar content the next week. He then turns back to his computer to notice that it's glitching out, and the glitched mess bursts out of the screen and envelops Dyna Man's room. Over two weeks later, Dyna Man wakes up, still in his room, which is now pitch black. He turns the light back on, and while he briefly feels like something has changed (which is indeed true, with the transition from still images to animated videos), he shrugs it off and returns to his computer.Category:Account Canon